


Seeing Sounds

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Angel Powers, Angel Vision, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, supernaturallyimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from capbadgered about one of the Winchesters being able to see through the eyes of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/53423475768/seeing-sounds
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

"C’mon, Cas, please?" Dean begged, giving the angel his best impression of Sam’s puppy dog face. He probably looked more like a wounded mutt, but hey, he gave it a shot.

Castiel looked at him with an expression somewhere between fondness and consternation. “No, Dean. I could harm your mind. It is too great a risk.”

"You’re not going to make my brain explode," Dean argued. "I just want to see for a second. It doesn’t have to be a long thing."

Sighing with irritation, Castiel found himself regretting their earlier conversation. It was his unwise mention of his ability to see sounds that had started them on their current argument. Dean wanted Castiel to allow him to see like an angel for a brief moment, but Castiel was afraid it would cause untold damage to Dean, and was unwilling.

"Cas, I swear, it’s not going to be dangerous. If my head explodes, you can say I told you so, all right?" Dean cracked a smile, trying to get his angel to relax.

Castiel rolled his eyes, appreciating the attitude the motion conveyed. It was a habit he had picked up from Dean that he rather enjoyed. “I am unwilling to potentially cause you harm,” Castiel insisted. He paused, considering, before adding, “However, it is possible that you will be fine as well. There is no way to know.”

"Please, Cas?" Dean begged again. "Just for a second. I just think it would be awesome to get to see what you see. To…I don’t know, understand your world a little better."

That resonated with Castiel, and he finally nodded. “All right,” he acquiesced. “However, if you feel any pain or pressure, you must let me know immediately.”

"Of course, Cas," Dean agreed automatically. His eyes followed the motion of Castiel’s fingers as they moved towards his forehead, and he closed his eyes on reflex when the fingers connected with his skin. Nothing really changed, but he could sense that something was different.

Opening his eyes, Dean almost fell over with the onslaught of information he was no receiving. “I’m fine,” he said immediately, knowing his stumble would have concerned Castiel. “Just…whoa.”

"What are you seeing?" Castiel asked curiously from behind Dean.

Dean didn’t turn around, his gaze mesmerized by the simple motel room in front of him. “I don’t have words, Cas. They just don’t exist to describe this. I…I understand now.” His voice was awed, and he slowly turned to look around the rest of the room. Every color was broken down into the most detailed facets of the spectrum, so that what he would normally call brown could be classified as any number of colors he had no name for. By the same token, he could actually see sounds moving around the room from various sources, and could identify frequency and the original source of the sound.

Finally, Dean’s eyes made their way to Castiel, and that sight did cause him to lose his balance. He landed unceremoniously on his backside, staring in undisguised shock at the angel.

Castiel had wings. It wasn’t that the information was new to Dean exactly, but he’d never actually seen Castiel’s real wings. He’d only ever seen shadows, and they didn’t even come close to doing the real thing justice.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked with concern, reaching forward to help Dean to his feet.

"Yeah, no, I’m fine, Cas. I was just a little…uh…shocked, I guess." Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the massive appendages sprouting from Castiel’s back, which were folded up in what looked like a resting position. They appeared so natural on him that Dean suddenly couldn’t remember how Castiel had ever looked normal without them.

It took him a minute to see anything besides the massive ebony wings, but slowly Dean became aware of the fact that Castiel was glowing, his entire body seeming to be slightly luminescent with an almost blue-tinted glow.

"Cas, don’t take this the wrong way, I dunno angel etiquette, but why are you glowing?" Dean asked this tentatively, not wanting to insult his angel.

Castiel looked surprised for a moment, then amused. “You are seeing my grace, Dean. Humans would have an aura, something that gives you a sense of them, and you would be able to see their soul as well. I am not human, so you instead see a manifestation of my pure grace.”

"It’s beautiful," Dean murmured, mesmerized.

"Thank you," Castiel replied softly, stepping forward until he was almost nose-to-nose with the hunter.

"Can I…?" Dean asked, stretching out a hand towards Castiel’s wings, almost beseechingly.

Seeming surprised by the request, Castiel replied, “They are not actually on this plane of reality, Dean. They manifest as a pure form of grace, and the sight would burn out your eyes. That is why you have only ever seen shadows.”

"Yeah, but I’ve got like angel vision right now," Dean countered. "So, couldn’t I see them without losing my eyes?"

Castiel hesitated. “Possibly. Can we not risk the loss of your eyes today? They are rather attractive, and I would rather continue to look into them for the foreseeable future.”

Dean grinned at that, despite how sappy it sounded. “All right, fine. We’re going to have to do this again though, you know that right? One way or another, I want to see your wings.”

Castiel smiled at his eagerness. “I suppose we can revisit the idea later,” he allowed.

The door made a clicking noise just then to indicate it was being unlocked, and Sam strode into the room with a newspaper in front of his face. “Everyone decent?” He asked warily.

"Relax, dude," Dean started to say, turning to face his brother, when he was hit with a wave of light that threatened to overwhelm him. "Whoa," he breathed, his eyes wide.

Sam had lowered the newspaper and now was staring perplexed at his brother. “What are you looking at?” He asked, turning to see if something was behind him.

"Sam, it’s like staring at the sun. I'm not even kidding, you’re just so bright it hurts." Dean winced and rubbed at his forehead. With focus, he was able to tone down the shine he was being accosted with until he could actually see Sam’s face, which looked highly skeptical.

"What the hell are you on, Dean?" Sam demanded, moving forward to check Dean’s eyes for signs of substance abuse.

"Nothing, dude!" Dean protested, shoving Sam away. "I’ve just got angel vision right now."

"Oh, so that’s what the kids are calling it these days," Sam snarked, but he backed away and crossed his arms, puzzled. "Seriously, dude, what’s up with you? I’m not glowing anymore than I usually am. Which is not at all," he emphasized.

Dean gave him a withering look. “Cas is letting me look at stuff like he sees it. Apparently, you’re like a miniature sun. Cas, why is he so freaking bright?”

"The purer the soul, the brighter the aura," Castiel informed him. "You both have exceptionally bright souls. Sam’s has grown steadily brighter during the time that I have known him, and his taint is virtually gone."

Sam made a face at that, the reminder of how the angels considered him an abomination not particularly welcome. “I’m guessing you mean everything but the stuff from when I was a baby is gone,” he clarified.

Castiel nodded. “Exactly. It does not diminish the natural glow of your soul though.”

Processing that, Dean turned to face Castiel. “Wait, so I glow like that too?”

"Indeed."

"How can you stand to be around us so much?" Dean asked in awe. "Just being around Sam hurts my eyes, and I’m not even looking at him right now!"

"You are human," Castiel pointed out. "You are reacting only to the visual. I find the presence of a pure soul to be an energizing experience."

"It gives me a headache," Dean complained.

"Are you ready for me take the vision back, then?" Castiel asked.

Dean made a face, not sure he was ready to let go of it. He relaxed after a moment and nodded. “Yeah, as long as you promise that we’ll do it again. I still want to see them, for real.” He looked pointedly at the wings that weren’t really there to make his meaning clear.

"I promise, Dean." Castiel said warmly, before reaching forward and touching Dean’s forehead.

As Dean glanced around the now perfectly ordinary room and his now significantly less shiny brother, he felt himself relax. “That was something,” he sighed.

Sam was looking at them both with an perplexed expression, shaking his head slightly. “You guys are so weird,” he muttered. “I almost wish I’d walked in on you naked.”

Dean stared at him for a second in shock, then burst out laughing, unable to stop.


End file.
